Fox (Web Series)
This page is about the Daisy spin off web series, Fox. SPOILERS AHEAD!!!! Fox is a seasonal web series, released by Hayden Teague LLC. and A&S Productions and will premiere on Vimeo Pre- Production Xavier Haven explained on his Facebook and Deviantart that he partially owns the Daisy series and the characters after he sold them to Monroe Hayden and Brandon Teague who later created Hayden Teague LLC.. With Monroe Hayden owning the rights, characters and story to the Daisy series, she and business partner, Adriana Escandon , who together made A&S Productions have full rights to use all characters and their plots to use as they wish. However, Xavier Haven is still a part of the development but most ideas and storylines are created by Monroe Hayden and Adriana Escandon. Adriana Escandon was the first to be announced to be attached to the project as the director in addition to being the show's creator and producer. Monroe Hayden, also a creator and producer, was then cast as Fox after the preview/ test run of The Pilot was shot after fans reacted in favor of her playing Fox. It was shortly announced that the show would feature its own score composed by Martin Hernandez . Monroe Hayden and Thomas Galashiels names were released on the show's website as composers as well but without an announcment. The second actor cast was Alexis Naiomi as Mina Abrams but she later dropped out. She had done this after her promo ads were released causing a major delay in production. During this time, Michael Lozano was cast as new character, Alexander Veitch . Guest stars have yet to be announced. Xavier Haven was also added to the team as a story editor to ensure the spirit of the original series would play in the show. During this process, the script for the season was rewritten and a season two script was also written but no announcement has been made regarding the future of a second season. Plot Fox is the web series version of the Dais''y series, however beginning as a prequel, and is part of the ''Daisy franchise linking the Daisy series and its characters together with new ones from the show. The show is primarily based on Fox's secrets and past and how they cross the borders of reality and fantasy, a.k.a. dreams. Fox will introduce new characters and worlds to the Daisy universe and venture her origins. Cast [[Allyson Moyer|'Allyson Moyer']] as Mina Abrams : The main character based off of the character with the same name in Xavier Haven's Daisy . In the books, Mina has a very minor role but she and Daisy have similar experiences with a mysterious woman in their dreams. The series is set as a prequel to the Daisy chapter series and depicts a younger Mina. As of April 21, 2014, creators of the show released teaser posters suggesting that Mina is more innocent than in the chapter series. On May 22, 2014, it was announced by the show's creators that Alexis Naiomi left the production unexpectedly. She left after her promotional photos were released. Her replacement has yet to be announced. On July 11, 2015, A&S Productions revealed actress Allyson Moyer won the role of Mina Abrams at San Diego Comic Con. Monroe Hayden as Fox : The main character based off of the character with the same name in Xavier Haven's Daisy. ''As of April 21, 2014, creators of the show released a teaser poster suggesting that Fox is darker and more seductive than the character depicted in the chapter series. 'Michael Lozano' as Alexander Veitch: A new character that plays an important role to Fox, Daisy and Mina's future. Melanie Tornroth as Daisy Peterson: Angel New as Rebecca Spears: Season(s) and Episode(s) Overview 'Season 1' ''Original Air Date: January 7, 2016 For the first season, Fox primarily focuses on Mina Abrams, Fox and Alexander Veitch. The show will feature a full length season of 13 episodes with a mid- season finale and cameos from Daisy, Bethany and Priscilla, however, no announcement has been made who will be playing those roles. 'Episode 1: '''Pilot Fox wakes up within a dream world surrounded by beauty but a dark presence lures her deeper into her dream or possibly a nightmare. ''Original Air Date: '' Re- shot for full season: January 7, 2016 @ 8pm 'Episode 2: Pilot Part II Fox opens the box to reveal an eerie presence and a familiar face appears in the dream world ''Original Air Date: '' January 7, 2016 @ 8pm '''Episode 3: It's Not Real Fox calmly assures Mina that it’s really her and leads her to a river where Mina begins to realize that what is happening isn’t real. Fox explains to her that they are in the Dream World where anything is possible and where dreams are kept but the idea is too much for her to handle. Original Air Date: January 15, 2016 @ 8pm Episode 4: Losing Control A flashback reveals that Fox and Mina participated in underage drinking. While Mina is drunk, it is unclear if Fox is too or is just pretending to be. As Mina speaks, Fox's eye continue to shift back and forth from the box then back to Mina. In a moment of bravery due to the alcohol, Mina attempts to kiss Fox but passes out before she could then we return to the present in the Dream World. On the ground looking up, Mina sees trees reaching for the sky then Fox cradles her in her arms and Mina says softly, “If this a dream, I don’t want to wake up,” they lean in to kiss but at that moment, Mina wakes up again revealing her dreams are overlapping with one another. At this point, it is clear that Mina has romantic feelings for Fox but it is still unclear if Fox returns the same feelings. Fox also encourages Mina to believe in her dream in which she does. Original Air Date: January 22, 2016 @ 8pm Episode 5: Sliding Bull Mina and Fox share a friendly moment where Fox explains what a Dream Collide is; when two people'say dreams collide causing them to visit the others. When it is apparent that they are alone, Mina attempts to kiss Fox but due to her clumsiness, slips. She tries again by touching Fox’s hand. Their eyes meet and Fox appears to be entranced by her and leans in to kiss her but the moment is interrupted when the Dream World changes slightly and Fox is lured into the darkness of the woods. Both of them run to the box only to find it missing. Fox tells Mina that they’re not alone after all. Original Air Date: January 28, 2016 @ 8pm Episode 6: Control Lost when Mina asks what’s in the box, Fox tells Mina that it's not hers indicating that she may have stole it. When Mina pushes for some answers, Fox flips out and accidentally hitting her in the face revealing to the audience and Mina that she is hiding something and that Fox, indeed has a dark side. Mina runs away from Fox towards the river. At this point, her dream is starting to turn into a nightmare. Shrieks and moans can be heard as she runs away from Fox. When she stops, she reaches the lake again, most audiences did not understand that the Dream World had fixed itself in a loop. As she stares there confused, someone waits for her from behind wearing black pants. It could be Fox but Mina's reaction was too ambiguous to tell. Original Air Date: February 4, 2016 @ 8pm Episode 7: Of Masks and Men A flashback reveals Fox surprised Mina at her school’s winter ball. They two are dressed very beautifully, almost like modern day princesses. Mina’s secret love for Fox begins to take a toll on her emotionally. Fox brings her an apple as homage to her favorite fairy tale, Snow White, and Mina quotes a passage from the tale about how the princess can only be saved by true loves kiss. When her date appears, Fox asks Mina to stay with her instead but Mina decides to go. Mina’s decision breaks Fox’s heart. As Mina and her date walk on, Fox disappears into the darkness and asks a shadow, “What are you doing here?” When we return to present time in the Dream World, Fox reunites with Mina and immediately apologizes for her behavior but Mina is entranced by her fear of the silhouette she saw. Fox tries to comfort her but Mina pulls away and Fox’s torment breaches her tough exterior. When Mina snaps herself out of it, she looks at Fox and sees her sadness and comforts her. The two get physically close but don’t kiss. A simple black mask grabs Fox’s attention and it matches the mask of Mina's date but it could belong to someone else. Original Air Date: February 11, 2016 @ 8pm Episode 8: Poison Apples In the mid- season finale, episode eight, “Poison Apples”, Fox tells Mina that the silhouette she saw was a man from her past whom she hurt. When Mina asks why she hurt him Fox replies, "I didn't mean to, I just met someone else." Perhaps indicating that she had met Mina during their relationship and left him for her. The two lock eyes and lean in to kiss but are interrupted again by a noise. Fox hunts for the noise, leaving Mina behind. Just when Mina decides to go after her, they reunite instead but something is different about her. Fox very sexually walks towards Mina and when Mina’s clumsiness forces her to fall flat on her back, Fox crawls on top of her. The two finally kiss and begin to make out heavily but just as things are about to get hotter, Fox hands Mina an apple. Fox indicates that she will kiss her again if she takes a bite from it. Mina does and right when she does, Xander appears in Fox’s place revealing that it was him the entire time and his and Mina's dream are colliding. The real Fox tackles Xander and the two have a brief fist fight resulting in an injured Fox. Xander then disappears due to the Dream Collide. As Fox tries to get things into focus, she notices Mina on the ground. Fox immediately runs to her side and cradles Mina’s white, cold and lifeless body in her arms. Fox then sees the apple and remembers the passage from Snow White then kisses Mina but the episode ends once their lips part. Original Air Date: February 18, 2016 @ 8pm Episode 9: The Price of Dreams A flashback reveals that Mina confessed her love for Fox but didn't get the reaction she wanted. Fox was speechless. We then return to the present where Mina immediately wakes up in Fox's arms. While Mina addresses Fox's wounds, Mina begins to question whether Fox is really her and not the man in the mask. Her questioning stit's up an argument that results in Mina revealing how hard and frightening it is to be gay. Fox immediately reminds her that being gay is not an imperfection and that hiding in the Dream World is not the answer. She also reminds her that nothing is what it seems. Original Air Date: May 12, 2016 @ 8pm Episode 10: Hunting the Fox A flashback reveals a sweet moment in Fox and Mina's friendship when Fox gives Mina a gift in Fortmount. When they are about to leave, Fox is distracted by a girl named, Daisy. Her reaction indicates that she knows her. She then leaves with Mina. Meanwhile in the Dream World, Mina tries once more for Fox's affections but the man in the mask returns. It is then revealed his name is Xander. Holding Mina hostage, Fox begs him to let her go and that she needs more time then offers herself in exchange for her. Xander takes the deal, shoving Mina down to the ground where she finds an unconscious Fox. Xander picks her up and takes her away. Mina is left all alone but decides to go after Fox. Scheduled Air Date: May 19, 2016 @ 8pm Episode 11: A Brave Heart A flashback reveals that Xander had Fox's box for a shorton time and returned it to her. They go on to talk about Mina then about another girl, it is later discovered in later episodes that the other girl is Daisy and indicates the box is hers. Fox asks Xander if he's opened the box and he doesn't answer. When we return to present time, Mina is coming fronted by Xander where he tries to get her to leave Fox alone and wake up. She stands her ground and faces her fear by deciding to stay. Meanwhile Fox wakes from her slumber in a different attire, one more warrior like, and finds the box waiting for her against a tree, it is later discovered in the finale that the tree is the Fox and Daisy's tree from the books. Before she could reach the box, the forest goes silent and Xander drags her to the Nightmare realms. When they are face to face, a horn is blowed from a great distance away. Fox reacts by saying, "Dream demons. " then Xander takes her away. Scheduled Air Date: May 26, 2016 @ 8pm Episode 12: Xander Xander holds Fox prisoner, keeping her tied to a tree where they confront their past. He is the man she told Mina about. He also reveals that he knows her weakness and that her weakness is Daisy. Fox makes fun of him for thinking taking Mina and Daisy will help get him out of the Dream World and reminds him that he "can't run away from me. This isn't a haunted house story. Getting out won't make you safe. I live right there, in your mind, wherever you go, I will always be." Xander hits her and leaves to gather wood for a fire. Mina finds Fox and tries to free her but Xander returns. She hides. He places his machete down then grabs a large log and carries it. Although it seems he's going to hit Fox with it, instead he throws it on the ground, gathers sticks and tries to make a fire. Unable to do so, Fox taunts him. He throws a rock at her of which she uses to cut the rope around her wrists. She continues to taunt him. When she cuts the rope, they fight for three minutes non stop. Fox could have killed Xander if Mina didn't stop her. In desperation, Xander tells Mina of 'another', referring to Daisy in an attempt to ruin their friendship and hurt Fox. Fox then tackles him to the ground where he is then dragged away by Dream Demons. Scheduled Air Date: June 2, 2016 @ 8pm Episode 13: Dreams be Dreams Scheduled Air Date: June 9, 2016 @ 8pm News Is 'Fox' the lesbian version of 'Twilight'? Case of the X! Fox Easter Eggs Episode 1 + 2: http://daisy-series.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_1_%2B_2_Easter_Eggs